


A Riveting Experience

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: There are some incredibly strange human beings, such as the one Lynne is currently pursuing.





	A Riveting Experience

The bullet whistled through the air, just barely missing the detective's head as she ducked behind a wall for cover. Lynne pressed herself up against the wall, releasing a quiet sigh of relief. "Whew, that was a close one," she muttered. It almost seemed like a miracle that the bullet hadn't ended up hitting her, considering the number of times she had died so far. If there was a way to die, no matter how crazy it was, she would probably wind up dead. Maybe she was exaggerating, just a little, but she did have a nasty habit of dying.

Lynne peered round the corner, getting a good look at the criminal she had been pursuing for the past five minutes. Without a doubt, this was one of the strangest criminals she had ever seen. No, scratch that, one of the strangest people. Even that odd young man from the park seemed pretty normal compared to him.

The lurid pink dress, well, she could get round that. Many people were into wearing clothes that weren't intended for them and Lynne wasn't going to judge them for it. But the clown makeup and rainbow coloured wig? This person was definitely off his rocker. That could explain why he was into walking into people's homes, holding them at gunpoint and forcing them to do ridiculous things.

He leered back at her with a sickening grin and brought up his gun, preparing to fire at her again.

Lynne jerked back before she could get shot. "Put your gun down! That is an order!" Her hand strayed to her holster and she swallowed nervously. She hadn't yet been in a position where she would need to shoot a criminal and didn't really want to be.

A burst of crazed laughter followed her demand and she heard the rapid tapping of feet. It seemed he had run for it again.

"Ugh, why did I have to get stuck chasing this weirdo?" Lynne believed she had the worst luck in the entire police force. If it wasn't for the work of a ghost, she would already be dead. She took off after the criminal, following him down an empty street.

"Alright, enough is enough!" Lynne was getting sick of this very fast. She took out her gun and fired off a bullet into the air. "I said, stop!"

The criminal wheeled around and aimed his gun at her. Lynne aimed hers right back. Clearly, this man wasn't going to back down so easily. Beads of sweat formed upon her upper lip. Sooner or later, one of them was going to have to shoot. It was literally kill or be killed. Not such a pleasant situation to be in.

Then the man did something very unexpected. He dropped the gun at his feet and fell to his knees, then raised his hands into the air and gave her a fearful look. "Okay. Okay, I surrender. Please don't shoot me!"

Lynne edged toward him cautiously, still pointing the gun. Of course she wasn't stupid enough to believe him right off the bat. She came over to him and kicked the gun away. "Alright, you are under arrest."

The detective was just reaching for her handcuffs when the man suddenly jumped up and drove a fist squarely into her gut. Her breath escaped her in a quiet little "oof" and her grip on the gun slackened. In the next instant, she was on her knees, clutching her pained stomach, and the man now had her gun. He was pointing it squarely at her forehead and smiling maniacally.

"Crap." Lynne stared down the muzzle of her own gun, mentally kicking herself for her screw up. If she'd had somebody else with her, this wouldn't have happened. Tackling these things on her own wasn't such a great idea as she was quickly finding out. "You really don't like to play fair, do you?"

"You know what isn't fair? You damn cops not letting me do what I like. All I want to do is have a little fun!" The man giggled. "Yes, I'm going to keep having fun with people and I won't let you stop me."

Maybe she could talk him out of it? That seemed to be her last resort at the moment. Lynne was about to speak but then something moved in the corner of her vision. She moved her head slightly to see a certain black kitten wearing a red neckerchief slowly walking toward them and her mouth dropped.

Sissel was already here? She hadn't even died yet. If she had, he wouldn't be in his body. It couldn't very well go back in time with his spirit.

"What should I do with you, hm?" The man tilted his head, looking like he was giving the subject some serious thought. "I could just kill you or... ooh, maybe I'll make you dance for me first. You can become one of my puppets."

"And then you'll shoot me anyway?" Lynne glanced at Sissel again. He was inching closer to the man, his tail waving back and forth like he was hunting prey. Just what was he doing? Couldn't he just try using his ghost tricks to save her already?

"Hmm, maybe I will, maybe I won't. Ooh, let's strike a deal. If you are a really good puppet, I won't kill you. How about it?"

Lynne sincerely doubted that. He had already fired a bullet at her once and now held her at gunpoint. This man was definitely intending to kill her.

Now Sissel was standing behind the man's leg. Lynne almost wanted to scream at this point. What in the world was he playing at? At this rate, she was going to die. Didn't he realise that? A drop of sweat trickled slowly down to her chin and she swallowed. "I'm not going to be your puppet," she stated, her expression hardening.

"Oh? What a shame." The man's finger curled around the trigger and his grin widened. "The cops can keep chasing me, but the Puppet Master will never stop. This is the end for you, lady."

Sissel opened his mouth wide and chomped down firmly on the man's leg, sinking his teeth in as far as they would go.

The man cried out, more in surprise than in pain as the tiny little kitten teeth weren't really capable of hurting much at all, and his arm jerked up just as the gun went off. The bullet ended up shooting into the air, somewhere far above Lynne's head. She sprang into action, pushing herself off the ground and delivering a roundhouse kick straight to the man's groin. This caused him to drop to the ground like a rock and curl up into the fetal position, squealing in agony.

Lynne took the gun that he had dropped and replaced it in its holster, smiling in satisfaction. He wouldn't be going anywhere like this. "Okay, now you're under arrest." She fastened his hands behind his back with the handcuffs then stepped back, wiping her brow. "Phew. That was a close one."

The little kitten padded over and sat before her feet, looking up. "Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?"

The detective was torn between scolding him for taking so long to actually do something and praising him. Any annoyance she was still harbouring quickly disappeared when she looked at his adorable face. Lynne reached down and picked Sissel up. "Alright! I managed to nab the Puppet Master. It's all thanks to you!" She spun round in a circle, smiling delightedly.

"Glad to help. What's the deal with this guy anyway?" (He kind of reminds me of those freaky looking people Kamila is afraid of. What were they called again? Oh yeah, clowns, right?)

"Kamila's afraid of clowns?" Lynne clutched Sissel to her chest. "Can't say I'm surprised. They are creepy. This sleazeball here-" She glanced at the man, who was moaning piteously, "He's been terrorising a few people in their own homes. This is just the outfit he wore for his most recent outing. Last time, he was apparently dressed up as a duck."

Sissel didn't know how to respond to that new nugget of information. (The people I encounter just seem to get weirder and weirder.)

"There's just no end to it. I've got to call the station. Don't think he can walk there in his state." Lynne set the kitten down and headed to the nearest payphone.

While Lynne made the call, Sissel sat there, tilting his head and staring at the man in the same way he might be examining some object he had never seen before, though he refrained from pawing at him.

"Well, I can say one thing," Sissel commented, "the life of a detective is never boring." He would have to follow her around more often.


End file.
